The Son of Winter
by irishmonger
Summary: Robb stark has a twin Brother who has been living in Kings Landing since the end of Roberts Rebellion and has returned north with the king. It is told from the POV of Robb's twin Ryan as he learns the way to play the Game of Thrones. First Fanfic please rate thanks
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Son

"Ned there is someone I think you should meet," King Robert said as he pointed to a boy of sixteen with short brown and a long face he dismounted from his horse and walked toward the Lord of Winterfell. The boy bore a sword on his right hip unlike most. He wore heavy fur to keep him warm in the unforgiving north.

"Robert is this?" The lord of Winterfell said as he examined the boy from head to toe staring deep into the boys blue eyes.

"It is. Ned meet your son Ryan." Ryan bowed to his parents. Catelyn grabbed her long lost son and brought him in for a hug the first since the day Ned gave him to Robert as a ward. Ryan broke free of the hug and saw his siblings. They all stared at him in disbelief that he was real. The oldest of his siblings was the first to step forward. He looked almost identical to Ryan though his hair was slightly longer.

"Father where does Ryan fall in line with the rest of us?" He said Ryan realized that he was Robb, the heir to the north.

"He is your twin Robb so you are both heir to Winterfell." Ned replied his voice filled with what sounded like happiness. "Now let us go and get our guests to their rooms," at his word everyone began to move as Ryan made his way to his horse he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see it was his father "You are to come with me we have much to talk about."

They two made their way to the Godswood. Ryan felt a strange feeling wash over him like he was finally at home. The sat underneath the heart tree and Ned pulled out a great sword and laid it across his lap. Ryan stared at the sword and admired its beauty.

"Do you know what this is?" The Lord of Winter said motioning to the great sword on his lap.

"It is a great sword one of the finest I've ever seen."

"It is more than that it is our family's sword Ice it has been passed down the family for generations. Do you know why I gave you to Robert at birth instead of waiting until you were older?" Ryan shook his head, "It was because I knew giving Robert one of my two oldest sons would show I was truly on his side."

"I see," Ryan said his voice filled with sorrow.

"Ryan just because you were given to Robert doesn't mean I loved Robb any more I knew I would need to keep one of you and the other would go with Robert. You were chosen by pure luck. Now why do you where your sword on your right and not your left?"

"It is because I am left handed father so it makes it easier to draw my sword."

"I see so who trained you in the art of sword fighting?'

Ryan could tell that his father was just trying to engage in small talk "I was trained by Sir Barristan Selmy and Sir Jamie Lannister."

"Well then I guess we should get you to your room and get you settled. Will you be sparring Robb tonight after the feast?"

"Of course at little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone." The two slowly make their way to the keep. Ryan follows Ned to a room that is fairly large and has three beds in it. "Who else is in this room?"

"It is you and two of you brothers Robb and Jon to be exact." Ned leaves Ryan to do what he needs to prepare for the feast. Ryan walks over to his bed and looks through his stuff for a book, wonders made by man, that he brought from the capital. He received the book as a gift from the Imp for his sixteenth name day. He sat on the bed and began to read. Ryan was reading about the wall when he was interrupted by a small knock at the door. He opened the door to see a girl with long auburn hair.

"Hello my lady how may I help you?"

"Father asked me to bring you to the great hall so you don't get lost." She said shyly

"You must be the lady Sansa," she nodded, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you now shall we be going," she began to walk down the hall and Ryan followed.

"Ryan what is Joffery like?" Sansa finally asked after a few moments of a very awkward silence.

"He is interesting to say the least." Ryan replied scratching his head.

"What do you mean by interesting?" she turned and looked him dead in the face her eyes filled with curiosity. He saw she liked him it was all over her face

"Well he's a little extreme when it comes to some things."

"I see so he's not mean or anything."

"No." Ryan said knowing it was a blatant lie he didn't want to destroy her world. "Tell me about everyone," and with that Sansa began to talk about all the Starks. They soon arrived in the Great Hall where they were met by two members of the Kingsgaurd.

"Ah Ryan it is good to see you Robert said he wanted to speak to you when you got here."

"I will head right up to him then." Ryan began to make his way through the crowd that filled the hall. Smells of the meal filled the air and the fires warmed the room.

"Ah Ryan," Robert yelled over the noise of the feast, "How do you like The North?"

"From what I've see I like it."

"Well I've been thinking I would like for you to return south with me to King Landing."

"I would be honored Your Grace."

"Good lad, now go eat, and drink to your heart's desire." Robert returned his attention to Ned and Ryan made his way through the crowed and found a seat next to his twin. The two sat quietly not talking to each other.

Ryan was the one break the silence, "Robb I know its awkward finding out you have a twin when you are sixteen but believe me the feeling is mutual."

"We must decide who rules the North after father."

"I have an idea why not have a duel and the winner get the North."

"Fine after the feast tonight we fight the two children of winter fight for control." The two shook hands and went back to their meals Robb left to talk to the Greyjoy boy Theon as Ryan mentally prepared himself for battle. He sat there quietly until his Father tapped him on the shoulder.

"There is something I almost forgot to show you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Wolf and the Bear

The two walked out of the crowed hall into the cold northern night. The lord of winter led the way to the first keep. The small keep which was no longer in use was where Ned stopped. "Ryan you know what our house sigil is right?" Ryan nodded, "Well a small litter of dire wolves was found seven pups to be exact one for every Stark child. It was when I saw the seventh defending a baby stag I knew you were alive."  
"So all of the dire wolves are being held in this keep is that what you wanted to show me?" Ryan said his voice filled with awe.  
"I wanted to show you your dire wolf actually." His father said as he opened the old door. The inside was dark Ryan could feel the eyes of the pack staring at him waiting for him to slip up so they could devour the new comer. One wolf approached golden eyes staring at Ryan growling. Ryan turned to see two more closing in one with yellow eyes and the other green. The three wolves creep their way towards Ryan barking at him. Then with almost blinding speed a fourth wolf jumps in front of Ryan. The wolf begins to bark at the wolf with golden eyes this causes the other two to back down, but the golden eyed wolf continues to advance toward the fourth wolf with bright blue eyes. The golden eyed snaps at the blue eyed wolf the two begin to fight. Ryan quickly backs up away from the fight between the brothers for dominance. The golden eye wolf hesitates for a second giving the bleu eyed wolf a chance to strike. The blue eyed wolf grabs the others leg drawing blood. The wolf backs down to clean his wounds and the blue eyed wolf approaches Ryan. "That is your dire wolf."  
Ryan slowly walks over to the wolf staring into his bright blue eyes, when he arrived at the wolf the put his hand in front of the beast which began to lick it this caused Ryan to laugh. "His name will be Rex," Ryan said slowly rising and turning to face his father.  
"Very well shall we head to the Glass Garden for the duels," The Lord of Winter said a small smile creeping across his face, Ryan nodded and the two walked across the court yard to the glass garden. Ryan was mentally preparing himself for his fight with Robb. As they entered the sound of sparring swords clashing rang. Robb was fighting the golden prince Joffery. Robb moved flawlessly he was patient unlike the prince who went for a strike without thinking. Joffery went for Robb's sword hand but in the process left himself wide open for attack Robb capitalized on this chance and struck the prince in the chest a blow that if this was a real battle Joffery would have died. Joffery fell onto the cold hard dirt. He was helped up by a knight of the Kingsgaurd. Robb walked off the field his head held high. "So Ryan are you ready for our match," Robb said his voice filled with pride.  
"Of course I'm ready to take your sorry ass on."  
"We'll see Ryan after Bran and Tommen fight." The match between Bran and the other prince was fairly short ending in Bran winning. Ryan took a sparring sword in his left hand as he walked toward the field in which all the other matches where fought. His heart was racing a million miles per hour and his right hand was shaking. He tried to calm himself or else he would make stupid mistakes. The two readied themselves Robb looked confused when he saw the sword in Ryan's left hand instead of his right. Robb though was the first to make a move. He swung his sword with a mite that would take off a man's head. Ryan jumped back avoiding the blade by only inches. Ryan then made his move he went for Robb's right arm but was only able to get a glancing blow before Robb's sword was coming back at his ribs. The blow hit him and knocked the wind out of him but Ryan refused to give. He staggered back to try and regain his breath but Robb was on top of him sending blows towards Ryan he was able to block a lot. The chance presented itself when Robb lost his footing and Ryan threw all of his strength in to the move which brought Robb down. Ryan being so tried went on to one knee and Robb had difficulty getting to one knee. Ned was the one who declared the match a draw not wanting to see either of his sons go through any more pain. Maester Luwin arrived to help the two of them at Ned's command. After Maester Luwin finished with Ryan he made his way to his room to get some rest before the hunt tomorrow -Ω-  
The left before the sun had risen; Robb had been the one to convince their father to allow them to bring their dire wolves on the hunt. Ryan was riding atop a brown mare with Rex at his side Robb rode alongside him and his wolf grey wind was next to him. Ryan bore a sword on his right hip and a crossbow in his hand. They left with a large party into the wolfswood large oak and evergreen trees tower above the party. Robert was at the head of the party like a good king, Ned and the seven knights of the Kingsgaurd.  
"So Robb and Jon is this your first royal hunt?" Ryan said still half asleep.  
"Yes but not our first hunt in these woods." Robb said yawning "Are still in pain from last night's fight Robb?"  
"It kept me up most the night what about you?"  
"Aye the same with me you really know how to pack a punch Robb."  
"Same with you. Hey Jon you awake you've been awfully quite lately."  
"What aye I'm awake kind of." At that the three brothers burst into laughter startling the whole group. The three dire wolves were also getting along well unlike last night where Grey Wind wanted to claw out Ryan's throat. Time slowly passed and the party stopped for breakfast when the sun was a quarter of the way in to the sky and still climbing. They had eggs and salted beacon the three brothers where sitting together when Ned approached them.  
"You three seem to be getting along." He said with a happy grin on his face.  
"I figured out last night Ryan was a Stark whether I like it or not so I might as well get along with him."  
"Well that's one way to think about it alright boys I must be heading back to Robert."  
Their father walked away and the brothers continued to eat their beacon until there wolvers ran off into the brush in chase of something the boys quickly jumped on their horses in pursuit of the wolves. They found their wolves circling a large buck. The animal was terrified trying to find an escape. The boys also circled the beast. The dire wolves took their chance and pounced on the beast landing their teeth in the neck torso and hind leg of the buck covering the snow in hot blood. The wolves brought the beast down its cries ringing throughout the woods. Rex was the first to dig in to the buck he was soon followed by his brothers. That's when Robb's horse bucked him off Robb fell into the snow and slowly got up and brushed the powder of him. The three wolves lifted their head from there meal and began to snarl at something behind the boys. They turned around and saw a big brown bear in the brush. The bear charged Robb who drew his sword. Ryan fired a bolt in to the bear's immense fat. Jon had also drawn his sword and charged the bear. He delivered a blow to the bears face but the bear hit his horse's leg causing it to come down. Ryan rode his horse around the bear to Jon and helped him out from underneath his horse. The bear was fast and was almost on top of them Ryan shot another bolt again only landing in the fat. That caused the bear to slow down for only a moment allowing Jon to get on Ryan's horse. They rode to where Robb was the three wolves where around him. Ryan jumped off his horse not wanting to risk one of their rides out. Robb Jon and Ryan all stood side by side swords drawn facing the bear. The bear charged them and the six of them went to meet it. Grey wind got a scratch on the beast while Rex and Ghost jumped on the beast. The three brothers used this as a chance to strike Ryan stabbed the bear in the side, Jon stabbed it in its front leg which caused the beast to stand on two legs and swing at Robb as it came down Robb stabbed the beast in the heart. It came crashing down on Robb. In panic Ryan and Jon rolled the bear of Robb hoping he was okay.  
"Ryan are all royal hunts like this?" Robb said out of breath.  
Ryan stilling breathing heavily, "No normally we kill only one bore." They heard another noise come through the brush. Ryan and Jon rose their sword weakly both knowing if another bear came they would be done for, but it was not a bear but Theon Greyjoy and Jory Cassel. 


End file.
